The present invention pertains to cutting metal workpieces with a cutting torch and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for handling torch cut edge trim pieces by cutting them to manageable lengths without interfering with the continuous operation of the main edge cutting torch.
In the production of continuously cast steel slabs, it is customary to trim one or both lateral edges of the slab to obtain a desired slab width. Edge trimming is typically accomplished by moving a carriage-mounted cutting torch longitudinally over the slab along a linear path defining the edge cut. Slabs may typically range in thickness from three to twelve inches (about 75 to 300 mm) and, as a result, the edge-cut trim piece or pieces eventually become so long that they are unwieldy and difficult to handle. Therefore, as a trim piece is continuously cut from a slab, it is customary to periodically cut the trim piece into manageable lengths so they can be easily handled and disposed of. If the movement of the main edge cutting torch is interrupted to make a trim cut, production time may be lost and the quality of the cut edge of the slab may be adversely affected.
A similar problem occurs in conventional shape cutting machines in which a plate is traversed by an overhead cutting torch which, in certain cases, leaves a long scrap edge piece. Typically, the machine operator will periodically cut the scrap edge piece into short manageable lengths with a hand-held cutting torch.
The prior art describes processes and apparatus for making a transverse cut across a metal billet or slab. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,473 shows adjustable angular sliding movement of a cutting torch over a moving billet to make a transverse right angle cut. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,202,130 and 4,179,101 show multi-torch head machines for cutting and edge shaping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,822 discloses the use of separate longitudinal and cross cut torches, each of which is carriage-mounted and operated in a conventional manner to provide respective longitudinal and transverse cuts in a moving slab from a continuous casting machine.